Omegaverse ni Boukun
by mizuchinchin
Summary: Morinaga is an alpha. Tatsumi is an omega. A retelling of Koisuru Boukun more in an Omegaverse AU


Omegaverse ni Boukun

Summary: Retelling of Koisuru Boukun if it was set in an Omegaverse AU. Morinaga is an alpha and his senpai is an omega. In this version, instead of being homophobic, Tatsumi instead, is hateful about alphas.

* * *

 _Does falling in love with someone have an expiry date? If so, then when?_

 _And even when it expires, does our natural physiological reaction kicks in to take over?_

 _And when the urge to make love, have sex, procreate, or whatever you want to call it, comes in, does it stem from love, lust, or just from pure physio-chemical urges probed in by our natural pheromones?_

Morinaga gasped as he opened his apartment door, he dropped the grocery he bought when he saw the scene before him. The person he likes, a senpai from uni, is on the floor, clutching his stomach and panting hard.

"Senpai!" Morinaga rushes in to the floor to cradle him, "what happened!?" Tatsumi cringed the moment he felt Morinaga's hand on him, "d-d-don't touch m-me!" He tried to push away but he seemed too weak to do so. "W-water…" Tatsumi groaned.

Morinaga stood up to get water, panicking through the kitchen, when he came back after a few seconds, he finally realized what was going on. He knew from the way the air smelled. Instictively, he covered his nose and mouth to try to shield himself from the sweet miasma.

"Why are you in heat, senpai?" was all that he could say. "it wasn't supposed to come until after a week and a half…" he whispered to himself.

The young alpha tried to control himself but it was all in vain, the pheromone was so strong that it got to his head. Not long after, he was pinning his senpai to the floor by grappling his senpai's wrist above his head. Below him was the blond who was looking straight at him with trembling, hate-filled eyes, "Oi! Morinaga! S-stop that! Get off me or I'll kill you!"

"I can't senpai, I'm sorry" was all he could say before he drove in to try to roughly kiss and bite his collared neck. Panting heavily and a bit cross that his desire to monopolize and bite his senpai was blocked by the collar, he hastily removed Tatsumi's pants and underwear in between his victim's weakened resistance. "No! Morinaga! Stop!" Tatsumi tried to kick and squirm away but half of his body was yearning and opening up especially now that Morinaga has his fly open, his bulging erection standing up and releasing his own musky pheromone in the air, "Please, Morinaga! Don't! I don't want to get pregnant!

"I'm sorry senpai, I'm sorry" He whispered into his senpai's ears as he entered and thrust into him over and over, whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over like a mantra.

Nothing was supposed to happen between them. It had been an unrequited love on Morinaga's part for 5 years now. The object of his affection was an attractive male omega who hated alphas. He knew he didn't have a chance so he was content to keep things as it was, professional and purely academic. Today was no exception. It was supposed to be a normal day.

As usual, Morinaga came into the laboratory earlier to prep and make sure his senpai had the right tools and equipment ready before starting the day. "MORINAGA!" Tatsumi's call can be heard from the corridor as he stormed to the laboratory, "A-ah, good morning senpai…" he sheepishly greeted.

"THE NEWS! HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS ABOUT LOS ANGELES?!"

"Oh yeah! I did, the one about the passing of the law that removes the discrimination between Alpha-omega marriages, right?" Morinaga as a matter of factly stated after he recounted the happy news he heard from the TV that morning.

"My brother lives in Los Angeles with that…that heinous bastard!" Tatsumi crunches the newspaper with the Los Angeles news in his hand. "Good for them, yeah?" Morinaga smiled as he realized that with that law passed, Tatsumi Souichi's younger brother Tomoe, can now marry his alpha lover without any hesitation.

"Good for them?! Are you crazy?! What should I do if Tomoe suddenly says he wants to marry that bastard Kurokawa!?" Tatsumi violently jerked Morinaga's shirt and clenched tight.

He's rough, violent, selfish, antisocial, stubborn, prejudiced, and has a weird brother-complex- flawed to the very core, but even so, Morinaga Tetsuhiro was in love. The younger kouhai used to think that his attraction was only because of his beautiful physical appearance, after all his senpai was a beautiful man- thin waist, toned body, strong jawline, striking eyes, lean beautiful legs, and the manly aura despite his platinum blond hair that he wore long. He looked elegant even when he looks scraggy after long streaks of lab work. But after knowing about him more, it turns out he was also very intelligent and can converse about mature, deep conversations about topics he was passionate about, science and technological innovations in agriculture. He also found his family-oriented mindset and rare feats of kindness quite attractive.

Wanting not to sully their friendship, Morinaga had tried to look for similar-looking people to hook up with but he soon after got tired of it. The more one-night stands he had, the more his longing grew. It's not like his senpai is completely unaware of his feelings. Almost a year ago, he confessed but nothing came out of it, his senpai just shrugged it of as if his 4 years of being in love was just a phrase he can grow out off. Since then he never tried to act on his feelings, just pushing them out everyday…until now.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

So what did you guys think? This is my first attempt of a fanfic. Lol. More chapters to come! Yay! This one's super short because I only typed it up in a whim in between reading omegaverse manga and re-reading Koisuru Boukun. Feedback much appreciated.


End file.
